


Fruit of Our Love

by Kaishiru



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small bit of SuzaLulu Mpreg fluff. Hope everyone enjoys it~ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit of Our Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of it's characters. They belong to CLAMP, I think.**

**Warnings:**  Mpreg, implied sex, I think.

* * *

Morning had came around as it normally did, the sun's rays shining into the bedroom through the partially drawn curtains. It woke up Lelouch first before his longtime lover, Suzaku and he rolled over, grumbling in minor irritation. Lelouch was eight months pregnant and the child he is carrying was very much active. He mostly blamed Suzaku for that, knowing how athletic and physically fit his love really was unlike him. Luckily, Suzaku didn't push Lelouch to exercise when he knew how quickly Lelouch's energy is depleted. Actually, the male brunette pretty much gave up trying to make Lelouch even a little active. However, Lelouch becoming tired after they have sex was rather cute. It was one of Suzaku's favorite things about the love of his life.

How the two males became pregnant wasn't so much of a mystery but more of a bit of being sneaky on Lelouch's part. He felt bad that he robbed Suzaku of his chance at having a family even though his love admitted that he would be okay with adopting.

~~~

Eight months ago, Leluch wanted Suzaku to have someone created from the depths of their love as well as their DNA so Lelouch went to see Lloyd Asphlund who was a genius at this kind of thing. He didn't mind Rakshata Chawla as much as he did Lloyd because he was really weird and overzealous. When Lelouch came to him with the request to make him able to bare children, Lloyd seemed all too eager for this idea and it legitimately worried the ravenette as he knew how the man treats his patients like they're his test subjects. However, Lelouch decided to go through with it because he really wanted Suzaku to be happy with a beautiful child of his own.

Lelouch had underwent surgery which was actually minor and it required for him to stay over at Lloyd's place overnight. He told Suzaku this but he didn't tell him why, wanting it to be a surprise for his beloved. Before going home that next day, Rakshata had told him that he'll have to wait to have sex with Suzaku for one week. That was something Lelouch could easily deal with but he knew Suzaku would have a hard time so he promised that he'd have something special planned for him at the end of the week. This gave Suzaku enough motivation to wait it out.

That week went by that quickly and Lelouch was the one who was very eager to have sex with Suzaku which actually made the brunette really happy. The two males had practically ripped each other's clothes off but in the mist of their extremely heated foreplay, Lelouch had to remind Suzaku that he needed to be prepared so this wouldn't hurt. His impatient lover did what he asked and even teased him orally as he penetrated Lelouch with his lubed up fingers. It was something Lelouch had grown to love ever since Suzaku first tried it on him. After the foreplay, Suzaku and Lelouch had sex three times which didn't seem unusual to the brunette figuring that Lelouch must have really wanted it from him. Their night was filled with heated passion and lust which made it such a wonderful moment for Lelouch. He knew then that this will be worth it.

A few weeks later, Lelouch was already showing the early signs of a pregnancy and he secretly bought a home pregnancy test. He was happy it turned out to be positive and he went to tell Suzaku what he had been up to for these past few weeks. When he had told Suzaku the news, it did surprise the brunette who felt like he needed to faint from this new bit of news. After calming down, Suzaku had looked up at Lelouch and told him that he was really happy and he kissed his flat stomach then his lips. The brunette acted like this more frequently when his love started to show and started talking to their baby when it kicked for the first time around the fourth month.

~~~

Despite his normal hormonal changes and mood swings, Lelouch still loved Suzaku and their unborn baby more than anything. Well, not as much as his sister, Nunnally who was glad to know she'll be an aunt very soon.

Still wanting to sleep, Lelouch blocked out the sun by cuddling up to Suzaku. He sighed again when he had felt a kick against his stomach. It was hard too meaning that the baby could be hungry.  _Don't you ever rest? You're just like your father..._  Lelouch thought as he had sighed and shifted in the bed some so he could make something to eat for himself and the wonderful creature growing in his womb. With his swollen stomach and ankles, Lelouch had a tough time getting up let alone walking. Suzaku had woken up after feeling the bed shift next to him and he noticed his love already awake and trying to get out of the bed.

"Lelouch, what are you doing up?" he asked, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Our little one is very hungry so I'm going to make something for us." Lelouch answered as Suzaku stopped him from getting out of bed by wrapping his arms around him and his swollen stomach.

"You know I can't let you do that, Lelouch. The Rakshata said you can't be on your feet too often and cooking requires a lot of standing. That is something you can't deal with right now..." he said, rubbing Lelouch's stomach lovingly and felt a irritated little kick against his hand. This made him smile as he rubbed his love's stomach in apology. The brunette shifted so he could lean in and kiss Lelouch's stomach. "I'm sorry. I want to take care of your mother so you both can be happy..." Suzaku said to the baby as he felt it kick his hand more softly this time. It made the brunette smile warmly.

The raven haired male chuckled slightly as he ran his hands through Suzaku's scruffy brown hair. "I'm glad you're the father of this baby. You're so gentle and loving so I know our baby is going to be loved and well taken care of..." he said quietly and Suzaku looked up at him, his green eyes curious.

"Where did this come from?" he asked as Lelouch had Suzaku sit up so he could kiss him.

"Nowhere. Can't I show you that I'm happy you're in my life?"

"Fair enough." Suzaku kissed his love back and managed to push him back down onto the bed. "Stay in bed. I'll bring breakfast up."

Lelouch obeyed his love who had adjusted the pillows before helping Lelouch sit upright. "Thank you..." he said to Suzaku who had smiled warmly at him as their lips met for another loving kiss. The raven haired male had started to read a book to pass the time of Suzaku making breakfast for two, well three since he is including himself. Though Lelouch didn't mind this at all just as long as he gets his food. He just wanted the baby to stop kicking his insides so much.

As if the little bundle of joy read his thoughts, it kicked Lelouch gently again and he had rubbed the spot the baby kicked him. "I love you so much and I can't wait to finally meet you...My beautiful child..."

_This baby...it is the fruit of our love... I am happy I was able to give Suzaku a baby... Who cares if I'm male? I'm sure our baby won't..._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm trying to get back into writing since I've lost interest in doing that. However, roleplaying with a good friend of mine has helped me regain my interest. ^_^ Anyway, this is sort of a gift fanfic for her since she ships SuzaLulu harder than I do. I hope you and everyone else have enjoyed it~ Original title. haha *shot*


End file.
